La rencontre
by MllePumpkin
Summary: Shura fait la connaissance de Shiro, et ce dans d'étranges circonstances.


**EDIT 30/06.**  
>Je tiens à préciser que ceci était un test RP pour un forum (où je voulais incarner Shura). Ils m'avaient imposé le sujet en plus ces bougres!<br>Je veux juste rajouter que je ne l'ai pas touché depuis aujourd'hui. Donc ce document contient mes fautes d'orthographes. Elles sont belles non?

* * *

><p>On aurait pu définir cette journée de « Belle journée de Printemps » si d'étranges nuages noirs et effrayants n'avaient pas prit place dans le ciel. L'endroit avait été déserté, ou plutôt il était complètement désert, et cela depuis plusieurs années. Le sol était sec, et aucune plantation n'aurait pu survivre ici. Des dunes de sables s'étendait à plusieurs kilomètres. Pas la moindre trace d'eau, à part peut être un petit puits laissé là, au beau milieu de la route. Plusieurs habitations étaient en ruines, d'autres menaçaient de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Le vent chaud soulevait le sable et la paille restée là, pour les emporter bien plus loin, à son aise.<p>

Depuis l'une des maisons défectueuses on pouvait entendre des plaintes, des pleurs. Assise a même le sol, une petite fille vêtue d'une seule tunique beige rapiécée par endroits -qui d'ailleurs, était trop grande pour elle- sanglotait, son visage caché de ses mains. Ses cheveux, dont les pointes d'un jaune blé touchaient ses épaules, auraient étés d'une magnifique couleur bordeaux s'ils n'avaient pas étés aussi sales. Elle s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de mains en reniflant bruyamment. Mais ses efforts pour sécher ses larmes étaient vains, le sable sur ses mains lui picotait les yeux et lui donnait une sensation si désagréable qu'elle en pleura encore plus. Le blanc de ses yeux étaient maintenant rouges, ses yeux lui faisait terriblement mal.

Mais un bruit dans la salle l'interpella. Elle releva d'un coup sa tête lourde de larmes et fixa l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Elle était seule, oui, elle le savait. Elle tremblait, ses yeux plissés, espérant voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Elle aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose, ou quelqu'un glisser à terre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et essaya de prononcer quelques mots, mais seuls ses lèvres bougeaient. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge sèche. Elle était terrorisée, la peur de l'inconnu lui soulevait la poitrine dans le grande respirations. Longues et inutiles.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, du moins ce qu'elle réussit à obtenir, et prononça d'une voix tremblante et incertaine :

- Qui est là?

Personne ne répondit. Son cœur battait la chamade, ce qui avait le don de lui faire un mal de chien. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir entendu un bruit. C'était quelque chose d'anormal, surtout dans ce village abandonné et détruit. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle essaya de se relever. Pas de grand succès cependant. Elle avait beau vouloir s'enfuir d'ici, elle aurait même tout donné pour être à des kilomètres de là, en sécurité. La terreur la clouait littéralement au sol. Elle resta donc sagement là à attendre un signe de cette chose qui la terrifiait.

Il lui semblait avoir attendu des heures et des heures, mais son attente porta ses fruits : Elle avait entendu quelques secondes auparavant un autre bruit. Celui-ci était plus fort que le précédent, ce qui indiquait que la chose était proche. C'était un sifflement plus précisément. Elle était de plus en plus paniquée. Elle le sentait venir. ''La chose'' était là.

Puis, sans prévenir, l'énorme chose, sortit de l'ombre et glissa vers elle. Elle recula autant qu'elle pouvait en protestant, collant au maximum son dos contre le morceaux de mur froid. Et, de peur de regarder la bête en face, la petite fille ferma les yeux et protégea sa tête de ses bras, mit en croix devant son visage. Elle pensait être finie. Elle pensait mourir ici, aujourd'hui et maintenant. Mais au lieu de cela la chose s'arrêta net, son énorme tête à quelque centimètres de la sienne, la reniflant. A la grande surprise de la jeune roussette, la bête recula en sortant sa langue et en sifflant. Laissant ses bras retomber au sol, elle soupira de soulagement. Et grâce aux rayons du soleil qui avaient miraculeusement réussit à passer la barrière des nuages noirs et menaçants, elle put reconnaître la chose en question. Ce n'était qu'un serpent ''géant''.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait toujours apprécié ces animaux là. Elle les trouvait gracieux, élégants et leurs façons de changer de peau l'avait toujours fascinée. Elle approcha timidement une main vers le serpent pour le caresser, pour le toucher, pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Le géant reptile se laissa faire. Au moment où sa main toucha le serpent, elle se sentit différente. Son regard avait changé. Son sourire s'élargit en un rictus tout à fait détestable. Elle se leva comme si rien ne s'était passé, et monta sur le serpent. L'animal glissa alors hors de la maison et s'élança dans les dunes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de joie, de pousser une exclamation de plaisir. Cela faisait un bail qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée, et il fallait avouer que le vent chaud qui caressait ses joues -pourtant parsemé de sable- n'était pas désagréable.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. En fait elle s'en fichait. Elle ressentait un sentiment de puissance tellement grand qu'elle pensait pouvoir terrasser n'importe quelle personne qui était sur son chemin. Une idée lui venait progressivement en tête ; pourquoi ne pas passer de l'_autre_ côté? Il y avait plus d'avantages que de défauts -qui étaient selon elle, mineurs et sans importance.

En fin d'après midi, lorsque le soleil montrait quelques signes de fatigues, elle vit du haut d'un canyon une silhouette. Un grand homme. Il se battait avec quelque chose. Une chose dégageant une énorme puissance. Elle ordonna au serpent de s'approcher et il le fit docilement. Elle put alors mieux le voir. L'homme semblait plutôt jeune ; pas de rides apparentes, à part seulement des cheveux déjà blancs. Il était habillé d'un long uniforme noir et tenait un fusil à la main. À sa ceinture étaient attachés toute sorte de babioles. Il venait de terrasser la chose qui lui faisait face et se tournait lentement vers celle qui l'espionnait. Il sourit en voyant cette jeune fille et, en rangeant son arme, tendit la main vers elle.

Elle recula en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air dédaigneux et cruel. L'homme ne perdit pas espoir pour autant et garda sa main tendue vers elle, murmurant quelques phrases pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait en sécurité avec lui si jamais elle descendait du serpent.

- Fais moi confiance. Murmura t-il alors.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et sentit une chaleur douce, apaisante, envelopper son corps. Ces phrases elle avait toujours voulu les entendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Elle le sentait, il était sincère. Réconfortée, elle tendit elle aussi la main vers lui, essayant d'attraper sa main tendue. Elle oublia l'idée de passer de l'_autre_ côté. Tout ce qui l'importait maintenant était d'être en sécurité avec quelqu'un lui pouvait la tenir à l'écart du danger.

Le serpent géant, surement outré par cet abandon, siffla dangereusement. Il fit alors volte-face avant que l'homme puisse prendre la main de la jeune fille et glissa le long des dunes, enlevant sa prisonnière. Cette dernière cria, regarda l'homme qui se hâtait de suivre la bête en la visant avec son arme. Paniquée, elle se baissa pour éviter de recevoir une balle perdue.

Soudain, l'animal s'arrêta, vacillant. L'homme sauta alors sur son dos et courut vers la fille, la prit sous le bras et se jeta sur la terre ferme, protégeant la fille de ses bras. Bien avant que le corps de la bête ne rapetisse en laissant échapper d'étranges nuées noires de son corps.

- T'y a échappé belle, cocotte! Ria t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle ferma les yeux en repensant à toute l'épreuve qu'elle venait de passer. Étrangement, le premier sentiment qui l'anima n'était pas le soulagement d'être en vie... C'était la honte. La honte d'avoir été si faible, si vulnérable face à cette puissance démoniaque qui l'avait emprisonnée si vite. Et puis, elle ne pouvait passer outre le fait qu'il avait été le premier homme auquel elle avait fait confiance, sans en payer le prix.

- Plus jamais j'me laisse avoir d'cette façon! se promit-elle, j'deviendrai plus forte!

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Dit l'homme en souriant.

Elle le regarda, ahurie. Cet homme était fort, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Peut être deviendra t-il son mentor, son professeur? Aurait t-elle une telle chance? Pourra t-elle le dépasser en tant qu'élève? Être forte... Protéger les autres.. Elle en était sûre, elle en était même convaincue. Son sentiment de réconfort se transforma en grande joie, une joie telle qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée. Elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Et finalement, elle acquiesça d'un sourire.

- D'ailleurs, moi c'est Shura, pas ''cocotte'' ! Ajouta t-elle sur un ton de défi.


End file.
